his life
by Deby Magid
Summary: just a over view into Harry life. AU
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

Nine year old Harry as usual set on the library, the only place dudley's gang did not provoke him. And were the only adult he new he could trust. Sidney Davis, she was a squib, that was studying to become a teacher, how young children did not learn magic until Hogwarts, only the teorical part, and English, math, and subjects similar to the ones at a muggle school. She decide to work in one, so she could open a primary school form wizarding kids, hoping that this way, squibs would have more rights, for they would have more friends, and ids could choose friends for their ones, and not just what parents decided.

Harry loved her, she told everything of the magical world to him, give him bock of tales that other magical kids have read. Thought about their costumes, sports, and everything that the young heir need to know. He met her when he was six. She soon discover about the abuse, and her husband Hedrink Davis, help her to protect the child, discovering the lack of wards around the house, the money send and not used to help the child. Looking into everything, with the cunning only a slytherin have, they discover, that Lily Potter was not a muggle born. But a half blood as her mother was a squib, that the parent, had send to fend for her self at muggle word. And of course this information went to the put wards around the child, with a pedant he ways wore, he pedant , give a shock to anyone who tried to harm him. She always had a lunch ready for him, and away give him something to take home, on the first year she always put a nutrition potion, on his beg, for him to take at breakfast, Now at nine he had the right weigh and high for his age. He also was drinking a potion once a week since he was eight and his vision had begun to fail on him, so glasses was not a necessity, but with his growth he would still have to take the potion, on regular, making sure, he never would need for glasses. Today was more exiting day, he always read quiddish magazine, but he would go to his first game, to the poodle more united, his favorite team.

He new the Davis were Voldemort's , he also new he was as crazy as the light says, he was improving their world, they did not new, what really happen that night, but after taking him, to a healer of their confidence, they discover that his scar, was not from a killing curse, but was planted on him and had tracking and blocking charms on. They still did not took of all spell, as they were sure it was Dumbledore doing, so doing it have to be in a away that appear to be his own magic fighting it off. They only hope that when and if Voldemort return he would not go, after Harry or their family, as now they had a baby girl that was 4 years old. This was Sidney last year at muggle world, as soon she would begin her school, but Harry new she would still seek him out, and help him, for they could not risk taking him, Dumbledore had to believe that Harry , was being raised the way he had planed and was clueless . they had already removed the scar, so is was going to be difficult, for someone to recognize Harry, as he had his hair longer, and was not messy, as he use a special shampoo.

They also paid for langue classes for Harry, and facing classes. He would know everything a proper pure blood should know.

- - - -

The letter had finally arrived, and he asked, Mrs Figs , for a own to send the replay, after a careful plan, the old squib, send for Dumbledore had not other option, as to reveal her self to Harry, and says that he was a wizard, but at Dumbledore's order she had sad she was not the right person to explain everything to him, and sad that when he was eleven he would learn, when he went to Hogwarts.

Sidney had also introduce her self, as to b able to explain letters ,when in Hogwarts, and also she wanted to take him to by his wand, and to take him to the Hogwarts express, as by now she saw him as a son, and he also saw her and her husband as his parents. Dumbledore cold do nothing to stop the contact as she had work at Harry's school, but had asked for the greater good, that she, did not explain everything to him, saying that Harry did not need a to know about his fame, as he should have a normal child hood.

- - - -- -- -

The sorting hat understood harry reason , and did not put him on Slytherin. Harry new he had to act, they way he was supposed to , and did in fact went after the stone, were e had the first talk to Voldemort, were he learn that, Voldemort went to their house, because their parent were against him, an Lily was a relative of him. As his grand mother and lily Great parent were siblings, but she refused to believed she had anything to do with Salazar slytherin blood, and would not listen to him, this broke into to her death, and his demise, as Salazar had make sure that his family would not tried and harm one another. Voldemort did escape with the stone, and nock Harry down, as to explain why he did not stop Voldemort, and also block his memory of the event, as his oclumens shield , was not strong enough.

- - - - - -

After that only the quiddish time, and some upper years grinfores, that their families, secretly believed that what Voldemort was doing were Wright, protected Harry, for the rest of the house, start to want revenge for the hero that faile, after that Harry ask to be resorted, and Albus seeing that maybe, living harry ignorant was not the best as he did not past his test, fought he could another pawn and let Harry, to the side, if his new weapon also failed then Harry would be grateful, he permitted the resort and do whatever he ask.

- - - -

As a slytherin, Harry life at Hogwards, was peaceful. He could dedicate him self to his studies, and was easy to see the Davis, as their niece was at the same ear as him. On his second year he and Tracey had tried to date, but did not work for them. Next year he dated one of the Grinfidores that did not turn their on back on him, Oliver wood. They were happy at first but the age different was to much as Harry being only 13 tought he was not ready for sex, even f they did explore one each other, but Olive want ed more than Harry could give.

- - -

With the tournament he dated Viktor Krum. They stay together for the hole year, the night of the ball, Harry think he was read, lost his virginity to the Bulgarian skeer. They saw each other at summer vacation, Harry enjoying the opportunity to see another country, the time he spend with the Krums. But at the meddle of the next year the distance was to much and they broke up.

- - -

Now at sixteen, Harry once again at the Davis, as seeing Dumbledore had look for another pawn on his game, he did not check on Harry, making him free of the Dursleys. Sirius was free, but , because of his believe in Dumbledore, and not being able to adoted him, because of his status as a fugitive, he could live with the family, he saw as his, and was Happy to see hislitle sister was starting Hogwarts this next year, and he had now a baby brother, of only 5 months.

When he was not with friend , playing quiddish, or studying, he was on the new commotion of the wizarding world. A book that could held conversation with two or more people a time, it work similar to the mugle msn, but on paper, because of the charms on the paper it was only on page necessary to each person you want to talk.

He used as a name his favorite pet name Ry. The person he like to talk more then anyother used the name Tobias, he new that the male was older, but no how much, they did not yet talk about more private subject. Such as age, or their real names. But they had a lot of interest in common, and could talk for ours.

Also at this summer, he had a run in on Oliver, were they had a one night stand, remember the good time they had together, and in this time, doing what they could not, and they were on a relationship. But neither hope for more than a fling, they new, that would not work, with Oliver work, and Harry at Hogwarts.

When he spoke about the fling he had during the summer, when he was already back at Hogwarts was, the first personal talk he and Tobias had. He had spend one week with Oliver, and the last week before Hogwarts he did not had found time to speak , with Tobias, on this talk he explain why he had stay away for a time, Tobias first was jealous , but when he talk about Hogwarts he was desperate, discovering that he spend all summer talking to one of his students and never realize, the boy sems so mature to be still at Hogwarts, and he was having hopes that they could meet and maybe with time e more than friends, but now there was not a chance, even if he was of age, non student of his would want to see a teacher in such away, he was sure that was why there was no rules against relationship between staff and student.

Even risking being discovered he sad, that he was a professor at Hogwarts, and now knowing he was probably his student , if he did have the subject , and how was better stop their friendship. The conversation got heated, and Severus confess, that hi was hoping this could be more than friendship, and now, he need to stop talking to him before what he was star feeling , at the moment he did not care at being week, he would not get hurt, for hoping to have something with someone that would never fell the same.

Harry sad he did not care he was a professor at Hogwarts, and for what he already knew about the man, he was sure he knew whom he was, as there was not that much of males, professors, and one the was sarcastic and a slytherin, well pretty easy to find out, Just because he had a back together with a ex, did not mean that he was not thinking of having more than just friendship, and he did not care, that Tobias was Severus Snape. Severus of course did want to believe , and just ask that he did not speak to anybody about this, and close the book.

But Harry was determined, he always send messages, including, saying how he was, and begging for a chance, after he was made a Slytherin, and the Davis step into Snape had start to see Harry as Harry and not as James Potter, and their relationship had improved. When this did not work, he started to send notes, with his homework. On Christmas sand a gift to Severus, one he knew the potion master would like, as he had sad on of their first conversation, also saying, that would be the last tried he would give, and hoped Severus would give a chance, if not as lover at least he did not want to loose his friend.

Even if he did tried to forget about Harry, he also had bought a present, and when he sent it, he also ask to meet out side of Hogwarts.

- - - - -

Harry was sited at the pub waiting, hoping this is going to be a good thing, when he saw Severus walking in, he had to fight, to not let a smile escape.

"Hello Severus, Can I call you that, or would like that I call you for you title?"

"Severus is fine, Harry, as what I came to talk to you has nothing to do with Hogwarts". Now he could no longer fight and the smile appear on his face, if their were on first name basis there was hope.

"I tried to ignore you all semester but you would not give up, would you?" sad Severus shaking his head, " What I don't understand is why?, I could be your father, I new you were younger than me, but not that much, what would you want with me?"

" for what I told you over the summer, and for what my family has sad to you. I would think that you do realize, I would never be in a relationship, with someone, of my age I away have been with older guys. " sad Harry.

" And for as I new your first boyfriend did work out because age difference." Harry laugh at that." Of course and at that time the age was a big deal, as I was not ready to give him what he needed."

Severus rest his head into his hands " Yes I now that you are a really mature young , but could you say that you fell attract by me? The bat of the dudgeons?" he asked with a bitter laugh Harry stood and walk standing in front of Severus, knelling to see his face as was still down, " I already think you are a attractive man, you are exotic, not the conventional beauty, but you are a handsome man, I like you, if I did not, I would have give up when I discover how you are. And I think you fill the same or you would not have ask to see me, we can make did work, if you would give us a chance."

Severus look to the young man in front of him, he was already screw , he had tried and hard, but he fall for Harry, deciding to stop pushing him away he bent down and kiss him, before he could have change his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

Deby Magid

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Ps: even if this and a unfished fic, are the online stories that I've posted. I'm joing in this, because I want to know that the story that make me come to this website, day in and day out. Are going to stay here, and not vanish.


End file.
